The Strength to Lose Control
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: Dark Lucky Star fanfic with funny epilogs. Tsukasa meets her madness and learns to let it loose. The only friend she has in this world is (don't judge me...) Miyuki Takara.
1. Dream 1: Save me

The Strength to Lose Control

The following is a **non-profit** fanfiction. Lucky Star and its characters are both owned be Bandai Entertainment, Kadokawa Entertainment, Chiba TV and Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.

Dream 1: Save me

"I'm dreaming again. Can't I get one good night's sleep? Why did I have to dream up this room?" Tsukasa found herself in a red and black, checker pattern room with a table and chairs. "Welcome, my other me." said a voice from behind Tsukasa. Tsukasa turned to see who the voice belonged to and to her disbelief, she saw a second Tsukasa. This version of Tsukasa had long hair down to her butt and red iris's. She wore a stern look and was dressed in a long black gown. "It's about time you got here. Finally get sick of the bullshit?" Tsukasa was completely caught off guard by the sight of another of herself.

"Why is there two of me? That's impossible!" said a shocked Tsukasa. "In case you forgot, your dreaming, dumbass." said the second Tsukasa. "The name's Label. Please have a seat." Label said gesturing Tsukasa to sit in one of the chairs. Label follows and sits in the other. "So, you're probably wondering why you're here. Well, I don't have much time so I'll make this quick." said Label. Tsukasa listens intently. "Madness…is your salvation…"

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP TSUKASA!" yelled the elder Hiiragi sister, Kagami. "Ugggghaaa!" exclaimed Tsukasa as she abruptly awoke form her dream. "Get your ass out of bed now!" yelled Kagami. "Yes Kagami-sama…" Tsukasa said as she tried to lift herself out of bed. A jolt of pain shot through Tsukasa's left arm. Looking over at her arm, Tsukasa's eyes widen at the sight. "Mommy and daddy aren't here to save you anymore, bitch." Kagami said calmly. A butcher knife was sticking out of Tsukasa's left arm. Kagami drove the knife deeper into her sisters flesh. "Aaah-aaaaaaagggghaaa…!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"You see, your living with me now." Said Kagami ruthlessly to here younger sister, ripping the knife from her arm. "So mommy and daddy and our other sisters that treated you like gold can't help you here!" yelled Kagami as she plunged the knife into Tsukasa's shoulder. "Get it? As long as you stay in this apartment with me, I am your lord and master. I'm queen bitch." Kagami says while shoving Tsukasa's head into her blood stained pillow. Kagami leans her head down to her sisters ear and whispers. "As long as your in my presence…I. Am. Your. God. And from now on…" Kagami slaps her sister's bottom."…That ass is mine…!" said Kagami she kicks Tsukasa in the ribs.

"Clean yourself up and get going. You DON'T want to be late for class." Said Kagami walking out of Tsukasa's room, leaving her little sister in a drooling bloody mess. "Oh…one more thing. You've been looking a bit pudgy lately so I took the liberty of not making you breakfast for the third month in a row. Aren't I such a good big sister?" said Kagami as she left the room. "…someone…someone please…help me…." said the bloodied Tsukasa softly as she began to black out from the pain.

"…save me…"

-Epilog-

Kagami: The hell is wrong with you, you sicko?! I'd never stab my sister!

Please bear with it. It's for the fans.

Kagami: Who cares?! Just look at Tsukasa!

Tsukasa: Scared! Scared! So scared! I've never been so scared in my entire life!

Yeah…sorry about that…


	2. Dream 2: my only friend

The following is a **non-profit** fanfiction. Lucky Star and its characters are both owned be Bandai Entertainment, Kadokawa Entertainment, Chiba TV and Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.

A/N: Sorry for the name change. I just didn't think "label" was good enough. "Labelle is pronounced "Laa-Bell"

Dream 2: …my only friend…

When Tsukasa awoke, she found herself in the red and black room. "Here again?" said Tsukasa looking around. "Welcome back." Said a familiar voice from behind. Tsukasa turns to see none other than Labelle standing behind her. "Man, that bitch really did a number on you. Look at those gashes she gave you." said Labelle as she forcefully grabbed Tsukasa's arm. "Stop it! That hurts!" said Tsukasa with tears in her eyes. "I know…" Labelle said with a melancholy tone. "…It hurt for me too." said Labelle.

Labelle lowered her left sleeve to show that she suffered the same injury. Tsukasa looked in awe at the gashes. Tsukasa began to sob heavily as she felt her body grow cold. "If you want her to stop…If you want her to stop hurting you…I can help…We can stop Kagami for good. There's no reason you should suffer like this." Said Labelle, extending her hand to Tsukasa. Tsukasa raises her head and looks at Labelle's hand as a ray of light. "I…can show you….madness…!" said Labelle as Tsukasa reaches for her hand. Tsukasa consciousness begins to fade to black.

"What?!" Tsukasa wakes with a fright. Remembering what her sister, Kagami said, Tsukasa quickly dresses her wounds, gets dressed for school and rushes out the door.

"Kagami's gonna kill me! I can't believe I'm so late! She's gonna torture me big time for this!" said Tsukasa run at full speed down the sidewalk. Finally making it to school around lunch time, Tsukasa heads directly to the cafeteria. " She won't do anything in public but I really hope I don't run into Kagami." said an uneasy Tsukasa. "Hello Tsukasa-san. How are you this afternoon?" a voice said from behind.

Tsukasa turned to see who the voice came from. It was a girl with long, well-kept hair, purple eyes, and I pair of round glasses. "O-Oh! Hello Miyuki…!" said a startled Tsukasa. "I didn't thik you were coming into day so I took the liberty of taking notes for you." said Miyuki with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Miyuki…" said Tsukasa with a bow. "Just come to me when you-" Miyuki cuts herself off when she notices a red stain on Tsukasa's left sleeve. "Is…Is that…Blood?" Miyuki said with a gasp. Tsukasa quickly covered the stain with her hand. "It's nothing…Don't worry about it…" Tsukasa said looking away from her pink haired friend. "No! It's not 'nothing'!" said Miyuki with obvious worry in her voice. Lets got to the Nurse's Office right now to get you looked at." said Miyuki in a stern voice. Miyuki pulls Tsukasa hand leading her to the Nurse's Office.

About two hours later, Kagami is called to the Nurse's Office. "Tsukasa! Are you ok?" said Kagami, pretending to care. Tsukasa did not look to her older sister when she entered the room. "She'll be fine. I was able to stop the bleeding and properly dress the wound." said the school nurse. Thank goodness." lied Kagami. "If it weren't for her class mate, Miyuki, Tsukasa would probably have bled out." Said the nurse. Kagami turned and stared at Miyuki with a stern look then smiled at her. "Thank you for looking after my little sister. I hope she wasn't any trouble." Kagami said with a fake but convincing smile. "Not at all. Tsukasa and I are friends, after all." said Miyuki with a bright smile. Tsukasa's eyes widened at Miyuki's words. She had never had a friend before. A tiny smile spanned across Tsukasa's face. "Oh really…?" said Kagami, shooting an unpleasant grin at her sister.

"You should take her home now, Kagami-san. I've also noticed that Tsukasa looks…a bit thin. Make sure not to skip any meals and get plenty of rest." Said the nurse patting Tsukasa on the head. "That goes for you to Miyuki-san." Said the nurse looking to Miyuki.

"We'll be leaving now." Kagami said as she and Tsukasa both bowed politely and left the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsukasa-chan." Said Miyuki from a far. Tsukasa was dead silent as she knew what was coming. Tsukasa began to lightly sob in fear. Once the two sisters were out of sight, Kagami grabbed the back of Tsukasa's neck and positioned her to where Tsukasa was looking right at her. "Tsukasa…when we get home…"

"Your ass I mine…!"

-Epilog-

Labelle: Why did you redo my name.

Spelling it this way makes it look better.

Labelle: Weirdo.

What? I thought it looked cooler. More…dramatic.

Labelle: Yeah…whatever…weirdo.

Stop calling me that!

Labelle: heh heh heh, weirdo.

Stop that!


	3. Dream 3: Stagnant

The following is a **non-profit** fanfiction. Lucky Star and its characters are both owned be Bandai Entertainment, Kadokawa Entertainment, Chiba TV and Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.

Dream 3: Stagnant

"…Hey…HEY…!"

Tsukasa woke with a jolt. "Mm? Hmm?! Mmmmmm!" a muffled Tsukasa said. Tsukasa found herself in Kagami's room tide to a chair with her mouth bound. Tsukasa looks around "It's about damn time. I was gonna stomp on you a few times to wake you up." Kagami says as she stares at her little sister with hatred in her eyes. "You really embarrassed me today but that's not why I'm punishing you." said Kagami as she took a few steps toward the bound Tsukasa. "I got called out of class because of you but that's not why I'm punishing you." Kagami said as she stepped closer to her sister. Tsukasa saw something in Kagami's hand as she got closer and closer. "The school nurse saw the wound I gave you this morning but that's not. Why. I'm. Punishing. You!" said Kagami In a bone-chilling tone. Item Kagami was holding became clearer. It was a fourteen inch cleaver. Tsukasa's eyes widened to the sight of the blade as she struggled for freedom from her bonds.

"When did you get so damn chummy with Miyuki-san, you little bitch?" said Kagami in a stern voice. Kagami stops right in front of Tsukasa, making her strain her neck to look at her sadistic older sister. Tsukasa looks at Kagami with tears in her eyes as the fear of immanent torture coldly drips down her spine.

Kagami just stares at Tsukasa for about a solid five minutes. Suddenly, Kagami rips Tsukasa's mouth bonds away. "Well…I asked you a question bitch…!" Kagami said in the coldest tone she could muster. "I didn't know I had a friend until Miyuki-san said that we were. She' always been nice to me but I-" Tsukasa was cut off by a firm slap to the face. "You little slut…" said Kagami with a cynical smile. "Wha-what…?" said Tsukasa, stumbling over the single word. "How is she? Her pussy must be good, huh? You must be eatin' her out real good for even Miyuki-san to show kindness to a filthy tramp like you." said Kagami in a sinister voice.

"No! It's not like that! I just…just…" Tsukasa says before hanging her head in tears. Tsukasa sobs as the realization of no one coming to save her. "Well, It doesn't matter anymore." said Kagami as she raised the cleaver to eye-level with Tsukasa." Well…LET'S GET STARTED!

The next day at school, Tsukasa walks to the lunch room alone. Last night's torment was than Tsukasa had anticipated. "I…I'm in so much pain…I can't stand this…much longer…" said Tsukasa as she limped to the cafeteria. Tsukasa was wearing an eye patch and bandages all over her body. When she finally arrived at the cafeteria, Tsukasa soon remembered that she was un able to eat anything due to her older sister. Tsukasa found an empty seat next to a girl with long blue hair. Tsukasa's fatigue had finally caught up with her so she laid her head on the table and drifted off to sleep.

When Tsukasa opened her eyes, she found herself back in the red and black room. "Welcome back." Said Labelle as she walks into the room. "Damn…That sis of yours really did a number on you..." said Labelle looking over Tsukasa's injuries. "Do you like it when she hits you…?" said Labelle. Tsukasa quickly looks to Labelle then looks away. "Do you like it when your sister beats on you…? Does it feel good to you?" Labelle said as a tear fell from her cheek. "Are you some kind of masochist…?" said Labelle.

Tsukasa was speechless. Labelle took Tsukasa's hand and slowly placed it on her own scars. "It hurts…it hurts me to, you know…? I'm part of you. I AM you…! Please…let me help…" pleaded Labelle. "I can't…I…I just can't...Kagami is my sister and I love her." said Tsukasa with obvious depression.

Tsukasa hung her head and started to cry. Labelle looked at her short haired counterpart with anger in her gaze. "Do you have any idea how long this has been going on for? You sit back and take it then act like nothing happened. Are you going to be Kagami's little bitch forever?" said a stern voiced Labelle. Tsukasa was still silent. "Let it go…let it take you over…!" Labelle says as a sadistic smile spans across her face. Tsukasa then feels a strangely warm sensation begin to take form inside herself. "Who…Who are you…?" asks Tsukasa.

"I am your strength. I'm the thought in the back of your head that tells you 'go on, do it'. I am what boils and seethes in your blood…! I am the nightmare your dear sister Kagami will never see coming!" Labelle said as she looks Tsukasa dead in the I with obvious anger and pride. The warm sensation Tsukasa felt began to bubble up more and more. The air in the red and black checkered became stagnant and Tsukasa's blood began to roil. "I. Am. The-" Labelle was cut off by Tsukasa's sudden awakening.

"Hey. You gotta wake up. Lunch is almost over." A voice said from Tsukasa's left. There stood a small, blue haired girl with green, laid back eyes. "Oh…um…th-thank you…" said a hesitant Tsukasa. Tsukasa had never seen this person standing beside her. The thing surprised Tsukasa the most was that someone, in general, would wake her up in the first place. The blue haired girl extended her to Tsukasa and smiled.

"The name's Konata. Nice to meet'cha. "

-Epilog-

Konata: It's about time I got a seen.

Impatient, aren't we?

Konata: Piss off. You should have put me in the story ages ago.

I was gonna.

Konata: That's bullcrap!

I was!


End file.
